Kaiomi Master
by meteorfrost
Summary: Actually its not naruto but it does involves ninjas and is simular its like my version
1. Chapter 1

**Kaiomi Master- By MeteorStrike **

**Prelude **

**Determined on his mission, the warrior dashed toward the army in his solitude. He quickly pulled his blade and slashed at each dark figure that approached. The assassins leaped at the fighter but the soldiers were thrown off with a powerful force that couldn't be stopped. Surrounded, he drew his second blade of which he spun in a circular formation knocking men to the earth lifeless. With hundreds of swordsman still attacking, the hero made his path in the king's direction, still without one scratch on him. Suddenly a swift once-hidden warrior jumped out and stabbed the kunai into the fighter's back, but was quickly removed and tossed through multiple soldiers. After he took out the last few men, he slowly marched to the evil being before him. **

**"I expected the leader of the Kaiomi village to eliminate my followers sooner", the master of the defeated army taunted. **

**"No longer will anyone have stand for your cruel abuse!" the leader responded. **

**The two stood in silence for what seemed like days. Then the dark king drew his throwing stars and threw them toward the Kaiomi leader, but they were dodged as he rushed behind the antagonist and thrusted his blade into the master. The illusion vanished as the king's kunai drew blood from the neck of the Kaiomi. And the strongest ninja to ever stand up to this tyrant fell dead.**

**Ch. 1- The Kaiomi Village**

**Near the late 10th century, in an ancient ninja temple, the next generation of warriors are trained and set out to lead, protect, and destroy.**

**In the Kaiomi Village, every child is trained in the ancient style of ninja combat, and each of the skilled warriors have one gift, one talent that differentiates the Kaiomi ninja from others. Each has a special ability that comes in 8 different classes that emerge at age 14: multiplication, hyper senses, restoration, transformation, illusions, teleportation, element control, and manipulation. **

**In the training grounds, twelve of the new students reveal to one another their newly found powers. One was forming clones of herself; another was summoning falcons, one morphing his appearance, and one boy sitting near the stone fountain in his lonesome. Then a girl with a golden aurora surrounding her came to this fresh warrior.**

**"Hey, Davis, I can use the light from my body to heal. What's your power?" the enthusiastic girl asked.**

**"I…I haven't discovered mine yet…" Davis muttered, and before she could respond, the girl was interrupted by an unpleasant voice.**

**"Line up!" the instructor called, "each of you will state your name and demonstrate your ability and you will then be added to the rest of the students."**

**"Melody, I can restore anything into a fighting state with my golden aurora," the girl explained in a military fashion.**

**"Jackson, by using the heat from the sun, I can release blasts of energy from my fingertips in a disc form."**

**Nervously, the powerless boy began, "Davis, I… can…" **

**BOOM!!!**

**A huge crash came from the other side of the village, "What was that?" the administrator yelled. "Stay here while I check this out."**

"**That was close." The boy began to concentrate. "Please let me find my power, please," he begged himself.**

"**Come on." said Jackson, "Let's go see what's going on."**

"**But administrator Basel said 'stay here'," Melody warned.**

"**What's the matter? Are you too afraid to face a little danger? How can you possibly expect to ever become a true ninja?" Jackson taunted.**

**"Fine, but only if Davis comes with us," Melody wined.**

**"I don't mind," Davis replied. **

**So the three young soldiers followed their administrator through each tunnel of the town to where the noise came from. Many of the strongest ninja of the Kaiomi Village were gathered around a huge stone that made an even larger crater in the center of town. **

**The pre-teens crouched behind some fish barrels around the corner of the crowd, listening to whatever could be heard, "The Sunnite Village must have…" "Is war among us?" "…Kaiomi Leader isn't…" **

"**What's going on?" Melody worried. **

**Suddenly a shadow appeared behind the characters and a hand rested on Jackson's shoulder. The three quickly faced their opponent. "Didn't I tell you three to stay at the Training Grounds?" administrator Basil interrogated. **

_**-At the Administrator's Office-**_

**"You three are in major trouble. You strictly disobeyed me. Do you even comprehend how much chaos you could have afflicted on the people?" **

**The three pre-teens began to argue their case to Basil at once. **

"**Enough! All of you have four months of clean-up duty. You can start by cleaning the Master Chamber. Get going," the students walked out of the room in silence.**

_**-The Master Chamber Later That Night-**_

**"This is a little harsh for just spying. We didn't even hear anything. Don't you think Davis?" Complained Jackson**

**"It's fine with me; it gives me more time to discover my ability"**

**"You haven't found it yet? You are as hopeless as they say you are; just like your father."**

**Davis shoved over the newly cleaned table. "Don't ever, disgrace my father. He was the greatest warrior to ever live. He destroyed the darkest army to ever live."**

**"But the great 'Kaiomi Master' couldn't finish the job and now Lord Roval's still out there, with a new army that could strike at any t…"**

**A huge crash of thunder boomed throughout the village. Screams screeched from outside the chambers. Melody peeked out the window, "Fire! The whole village is on fire!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2 A Hail of Fire**

**Melody, Jackson, and Davis exited the chamber to the chaotic streets. The ninjas of the village desperately defended what was left of the city from the deadly strikes of the shadowed figures. But the Kaiomi people had little to no chance for survival.**

**Administrator Basil was leading the children of the town through the secret passage beneath the village. The three ran to the tunnel where Basil had entered, but the door was locked.**

**"What now? There's no other way out!"**

**Suddenly a figure from atop a building could be seen; he without regret released raging bolts of flame from his hands. The fireballs zoomed to the earth and burned the buildings around. His chuckle filled the air.**

**"Move!" someone called.**

**The young ninjas dodged each flaming stone that came close; they then ran through a huge crowd of panicked warriors.**

**"Move quickly, through here." Davis commanded pointing to the weapon hall.**

**They rushed inside. Quickly, each began to scavenge for supplies. In a few minor moments, another flaming stone fell through the roof, shoving them to the ground and scattering blades all over the room. Jackson leaped to his feet and assisted the others two up.**

**"We've got to get out of here," Davis stated. **

**Then twelve of the cloaked figures, blades in hand, entered the hall with a leader in a scarlet cloak up front. Then the black capes came near, raised their broad swords, ready to strike, when Jackson formed an energy disc from his hand and threw it toward the men. One fell over with ten still coming. They quickly searched around, Melody noticed behind the broken scraps of wood, a bow. She swiftly snatched it up and blocked the striking swords.**

**Her golden aurora had surrounded the staff, protecting it from harm. She held back as many of the men as she could but the hooded figures eventually relinquished her from the protection of the stick. **

**Davis drew the kunai strapped to his ankles and fought off a few. Jackson threw his discs one by one at everyone that came close, while Sara lifted her bow and pushed back who she could. Then, the scarlet figure released a surge of lightning at the young ninjas; they fell to the ground. **

**At this time a midnight black shadow appeared below them and Administrator Basil arose from the portal on the ground. "You touch any of them and I'll crush you." Basil pulled out his blade. "All of you move into the portal behind you, now!"**

**Sara backed up into the portal Basil had made. Jackson and Davis followed.**

"**Basil, it's been a long time. So you left Lord Roval for some kids? How pathetic could you possibly get?"**

"**What's your game, Ridacus?" **

"**Now's not the right time, but soon." A strike of lightning filled the room and Ridacus vanished. Basil then stepped into his shadow and left.**

_**-The Hinetoya Forest-**_

**About a hundred miles from the Kaiomi Village, the ninjas fell onto the broken branches below the oaks. Multiple young children were surrounding them from all sides, screaming and panicking without cease.**

**"Calm yourselves; it'll be okay." Davis pleaded the inexperienced ninjas. Thankfully, Basil appeared behind a cedar close by.**

**"I couldn't find the other students." Basil regretted. "But I'm sure the other administrators rescued as many as they could." The children began to get louder. "Quiet!" he yelled and silence fell upon the crowd. "There's a safe ground four hundred yards south of here. Follow me. Davis, make certain that no one falls behind."**

**They followed Basil through the thick bush of the forest to a pool at the foot of a small waterfall. Basil eyed the rocks, where he then pushed in a segment of the stones, and a rumbling noise came from behind the water. He motioned his hand, and they stepped behind it one at a time. The room was lit with lanterns and once the last students entered the hidden cave, the stone replaced itself into its original position.**

**"What now?" Jackson worried, "The Kaiomi Village is gone; there's nothing left of our home."**

**"Your job right now is to protect the immature ninjas from harm. They could be the last of the Kaiomi left and it's our sworn duty to guard them with our lives, and if I know the Dark Army like I do, they will be looking for any survivors," Basil explained. **


End file.
